1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for an electric part having a plurality of terminals of an electric part such as an IC package, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a connector in which when a contacting portion of a connector is moved in one direction while moving linearly, it accumulates a resilient force directing to the other direction, and a contacting pressure with respect to a terminal of an electric part placed on the contacting portion is obtained by this resilient force, the contactor is installed such that the axis of movement of the contacting portion is perpendicular to a horizontal installation plane of the connector, in other words, a horizontal mounting plane of the electric part, and the contacting portion is vertically pushed down by the electric part terminal to generate a vertical pushing up force as a reaction thereof, so that a contacting pressure with respect to the electric part terminal can be obtained.
However, since the contacting portion is moved downward in the same direction (vertical direction) to the pushing down direction of the electric part terminal, a wiping effect at the contacting portion cannot be expected although a contacting pressure can be obtained. Therefore, there is such a problem that a wholesome contacting relation is interrupted by the oxide film formed on the contacting portion. To solve this problem, there is proposed a construction in which, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 3-73447, the contacting portion is vertically moved while pivoting. However, since the structure of the contactor for pivoting the contacting portion becomes complicated, the cost is increased.